Sammamish High
by Washingtongirl23
Summary: Edward never came back and Bella gets a job as a teacher. Everything seems to be going great until an unexpected person walks into her classroom.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

Chapter 1

BPOV

I waited for him for years. But He never came. After leaving high school, I decided that I was going to teach history. Any other subjects would most likely bring too much pain to bear. I spent several years in college getting my teaching degree. All the hard work paid off when I left at the top of my class. I left Forks; there were just too many memories, to stay there. But I didn't move far. Bellevue was a suburb to Seattle and was just the place to try to move on. Jacob was upset that I was leaving, but it was for the best. He liked me more than a friend and I only thought of him as a friend. He was the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. I received a job offer at Sammamish high. I accepted the job with joy. Soon after I found an apartment in an area called the Hidden Village. Everything was going to plan. I was going to start the new life I so desperately needed.

EPOV

It was a week before school was going to start. My family was worrying about how I was going to handle going back to school. Ever since I left Bella, I have been a train wreck. For many months I couldn't be around my family. One day they all came and took me back to the house that they were living in at the time. I never left my room though, unless I no choice but to go hunting. Jasper wasn't in the house very often because my emosions were too much for him. After a year, there we moved to Bellevue. Carlisle wanted me to try and go back to school and live a little more normally. I agreed knowing that they would worry less if I went. But what is the point of trying to act normal? Life will never be the same without my Bella.

BPOV

The day of school! My room is already and every detail has been attained to. I haven't had a chance to look at the roster because I was so busy with setting up my classroom. Oh well. I will see the kids and then try to remember their names after I meet them. Students started showing up. Most of the boys stared at me; thank goodness I am not in High school anymore. I don't need a bunch of boys to ask me out before class has even started! I sat at my desk and started looking over the first chapter of the history book. I heard the door open and looked up. My heart stopped and then broke into a sprint. The hole that was inside me was no longer there. How could this happen?? This can't be happening. Edward Cullen is in my class.

EPOV

We all got our schedules on Saturday, but the name of my teacher is smudged so I can't read it even if I wanted to. Alice is being annoying. She keeps blocking her thoughts from me. What in the world is she hiding? Monday came and it was time for me to put on a show for Sammamish High. We took the Volvo. It was different from the one I owned in Forks, but it still made me think of Bella. I don't really remember how I got to my classroom. The thoughts of others around me were a hum in the background, so were the sounds the students actually made. I opened the door when the sweetest scent reached my nose. How is Bella in this classroom? Why is she even in this school? She sat behind the large wooden desk, looking at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes wide with shock. Her heart had stopped but was now going at a hundred miles per minute. Her mind was still as silent as ever. I slowly moved to a seat, still not sure what to do. Then a thought occurred to me. I'm going to kill Alice for not telling me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I watched him as he moved toward his seat, his eyes never leaving mine. The bell rang singling that school had started. I stood and looked around the classroom. They were all talking amongst themselves, but Edward just stared at me. All the girls were staring at him with open jaws and whispering to each other. Somehow I found my voice to speak.

"Ah, Hello class, my name is Miss Swan and welcome to my history class. I was born in Forks, Washington. I'm pretty easy to get along with as long as you follow the rules. The rules are 1. No talking when I am speaking, 2. Don't call out, and 3. Please no back talk. 4. Tests are to be made up before and after school. I offer extra tutoring sessions on Tuesdays and Thursdays…"

They all sat quietly waiting for me to go on. The truth was I hadn't really thought about what I was going to say to them when I finally meet them. But it can't be that hard to entertain a bunch of freshmen until the period was over.

"Okay, well I need to check off names from the roster and I need to learn facts about you, so I will pick a random person, they tell the class three facts about themselves and I can check them present. Why don't we start with you? "

I pointed to a pretty blond girl over by the window. She stood and looked around the classroom nervously.

"Uh, my name is Samantha Clerk. I have one younger brother and one older sister. I have two dogs and ahh……"

The rest of the period went in that fashion. I picked a person and checked off their names and learned facts about each student. I never picked Edward though until he was the last person. He always kept his eyes on me the whole period and it made me nervous. Finally I had to pick him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see some of the girls getting out paper and pens to jot down notes. _You don't want him to notice you, he might leave you as broken as he left me._ His voice was still velvet smooth.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I love music and play the piano. I have two brothers and two sisters that also go to this school."

He sat and the girls were quickly finishing the notes. It was my turn to speak again.

"Tomorrow, I will past out the books and your homework tonight…."

The room was filled with groans

"…is to relax, while my homework is trying to remember all those names!"

The room was filled with laughter; they were all relieved that they didn't have to do work on the first day of school. The bell rang just then and everyone started leaving.

"See you all tomorrow!" I shouted to them as they ran out the door. I turned around hoping that he would just leave and not try to talk to me.

"Bella,"

I had no luck today did I?

"Mr. Cullen, you will refer to me as Miss. Swan, not by my first name. Is that clear?" I still had my back facing him. It was easier to talk that way.

"Bella, please turn around? I need to talk to you. Please just listen for a few minutes!"

I was not going to cave. He hurt me once; I was never going to let him do that again. I spun

around.

"Mr. Cullen, get to class, I will not sign you a pass if you are late!"

His eyes were filled with pain and longing. I was not going to give in. I did not go through college and move away from Forks, just to be sent back home.

"Leave, Mr. Cullen! Now!" I had to use my hardest voice to make him see that I was serious. He turned clearly upset and left the room. I sunk into my chair and began to cry. Thank goodness, I don't have any classes during 2nd and 3rd periods. How was I going to spend a year with him in my class?? There were no other jobs openings at any of the nearby schools. I cried all of second period and spent third trying to clean up. This was going to be a long day.

**Please review. Out of 96 readers only 3 reviewed and thats really sad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3

EPOV

After trying to talk to Bella, I felt even emptier than I had in my 108 years. She either believed I still didn't want her or she had stopped loving me. The second option made me feel as if someone had stabbed my heart. I passed Alice who was trying to disappear in the crowd of kids. _Not so fast sister I have a bone to pick with you. _I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into the parking lot and went to a secluded spot where the delivery trucks dropped off what the school liked to call food. She was so going to get it!

"Alice why didn't you tell me that my teacher was Bella!?"

"Edward, would you have come to the school if you knew that Bella was here? No, you wouldn't. She was the only person that made you happy and by staying away from her, you are almost killing yourself!"

I walked away from Alice and sat down on a railing. I placed my head in my heads and sat there, trying to understand what was going on. Not much made sense anymore.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I kept it a secret from you. I'm sorry Bella is angry with you, but you are the one who needs to fix this and get back with Bella,"

She left and I stayed where I was. How could this be fixed? That was when I decided that I was going to do everything possible to show Bella I really loved her. I began storming ideas and ways of being alone with Bella. There so many things to be done. First of all, I needed to know where she lived, if half of my plans were going to work. I needed to find out what were her new preferences. Who knew what had changed since I last saw her! I ran to my car and left school grounds heading toward our house. Everything had to be perfect if I was going to win back her heart.

I came up to the house, turned off the engine and ran into the house. Esme was home, perfect maybe she would help. _Edward, what are you doing home so early? I thought school didn't end until 3:00._

"Esme, I need your help. Bella is working at the high school as a teacher."

Her thoughts were filled with worry that I was going to leave again and this time they wouldn't be able to find me.

"Don't worry; I'm not leaving, not without Bella anyway. Can you go to the grocery store and pick up some pasta, pasta sauce, and some other things for a dinner?

"Oh, of course I will. When do you need these things?

"By Friday,"

She started thinking of other food items that could also work. Leaving her to do her own thing, I went up to my room. This was going to have to be perfect. I sat at the couch thinking about her smile and how beautiful she had become over the years. Everything was going to be okay.

APOV

I left my brother there sitting. I needed to get to class before anyone saw me walking from the parking lot. Walking into my Spanish class I picked the seat that would draw less attention. Just as the teacher started talking, I had a vision. _Bella and Edward sitting down at a table and Bella is eating pasta. They seem happy and in a good mood. That's when Edward gets up and kisses Bella…_

"Miss. Cullen, if you must daydream than do it on your own time not mine." Mrs. Clarks said

The room was filled with giggles. Great. First day of school and I have already attracted more attention than usual. It wasn't until lunch I saw the rest of the family and told them the news.

"Bella is Edward's history teacher,"

Emmett and Jasper looked shocked while Rosalie was tense and looked slightly angry.

"What was Edward's reaction?" asked Jasper

"First shock and then he tried to talk to Bella, but she wasn't willing to make conversion. Though I just had a vision of them kissing, so if they keep going down the same road, they will most likely get back together."

"Why can't the stupid human stay out of our lives!" Rosalie growled

"Rose, you know that Edward needs Bella to be normal again," Emmett said, he voice soft as if he was scared of what Rosalie was going to do. Rosalie just stood and left the table without looking back.

"She is so angry with me," Emmett sighed

"You can deal with her later; I want to go talk to Bella before lunch ends. Do you want to come?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

A few moments later we were all in front of Bella's classroom. She was sitting at her desk, eating a salad. On her face, was one single tear slowly moving down her cheek. She looked like she was in pain.

"What is she feeling?" Jasper knew I was talking to him.

"Sad, hurt, confused, angry, and …lost," Jasper said

"Well, let's see if we can make her feel some happiness today," Emmett hinted.

I may not have Jasper's powers, but even I could feel that Emmett wanted to give her a bear hug. I lightly tapped the glass on the door. Bella looked up shocked and very surprised. She quickly wiped away the tear and shook her head. Ignoring her wishes I pushed open the door and the three of us went inside of her classroom.

"You guys most not be very hungry." She joked

"Nah, we just skipped because we wanted to see you," I replied

"Hey, Bella I missed you!" Emmett obviously didn't like sad mood so he grabbed Bella into a hug so tight, she was most likely going to have a few bruises.

"Can't….breath…..Emmett…" She gasped. For one moment it was just like old times, but reality came in the form of a bell.

"You three need to get to class. You don't get passes just because you know me personally." Her voice was hard, as if she was trying to protect herself.

"Come on, Bella, we could go shopping this weekend!" I knew it was slim to non she would agree, but I still wanted to try.

"Alice that would not be a very good idea. If one of my co-workers saw us at the mall together, I might get in trouble."

"Oh Bella, you know that we would be going to the malls in Seattle, don't you?"

"Alice, I am not going! Now leave before you are all late for class." She turned her back to us. We left the room more confused than ever. Emmett looked sad, while Jasper looked guilty as if he caused the problem.

"Don't worry everything is going to work out we just need to plan." I said to them.

"I hope your right, Alice" Emmett replied "I really do."

**I was so happy with all the reviews I got I decided to give you an extra chapter. Again Please R&R Oh and to answer a question. Some one asked why I wrote Edward in a Freshman history class, well the main reason was because the Cullens can stay in one place longer the younger they pretend to be. I hope that helps. Also I am guessing on Edwards age at the beginning of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, but a girl can dream**

Chapter 4

BPOV

There were no more Cullens in any of my classes. _Of all the Cullens at this school they give me the one who dumped me! _My day went impossible slow. Finally the final bell rang; I walked to my car and stopped when I saw someone leaning against it. Could this day get any worse?

"Hello, Mr. Brown,"

"Please, I told you to call me John,"

"I rather keep calling you by your formal name," This man would not go away! Ever since we had that teacher meeting last week, he has tried to ask me out five times. Each time I said no but he keeps becoming bolder. I thought rejecting a guy would weaken his pride and then he goes away!

"Well, I rather that we get to know one another more personally, maybe dinner on Friday?" Make that six times.

"I'm going to go see my father this weekend and I'm leaving as soon as school ends," I lied. He didn't need to know that I went and saw my father last weekend and wasn't planning to go back for another month.

"Well that's too bad, maybe some other time," He finally stood straight and walked off to his car. I looked over a few cars and saw the Cullens laughing. I really hope that they hadn't heard any of the conversion that I had with Mr. Brown. Their just as bad as their brother! Shaking my head, I stepped into my car and drove home.

EPOV

I had lost track of time thinking about being with Bella when the rest of the family came home. They all seemed in very good moods, I wonder why?

_Edward, you should have been there! This teacher named Mr. Brown asked out Bella and the look on her face was priceless!! _Emmett's thoughts were almost shouting. Jasper's were a bit different. _Bella's emotions were pretty funny. She was tired, a bit angry, but most of all annoyed when that teacher asked her out. _Rosalie's thoughts weren't exactly happy, so I just blocked them out. But the most important thought was coming from Alice. _Edward, I had a vision!!_ She replayed the vision and I thought my heart actually started beating for a moment. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that vision came true.

Esme had bought the supplies that I needed for the dinner. Now with a little Internet search, I needed to find out where Bella lived. Soon the information was on the screen and I memorized the directions. I left home at midnight and ran to her apartment. When I reached the building, I realized that her apartment was on the third floor and one of her windows was open. I dashed up, taking off the screen and went inside. Quietly, I placed the screen on the floor and closed the window gently. I was in the living room if you could call it that. There was only a couch and a TV. set on a little table, the walls were bare. I could see right into the kitchen and there were two chairs pushed into a small table. I walked toward the hallway and looked inside one of the two rooms. There was a desk with her computer on it, the exact same one that was in her room in Forks. Again the walls were bare, but on her desk were two pictures. One was of Charlie and the other was of Jacob Black and her smiling. The background seemed to be at the cliffs and for once the sun was shining. I suppressed a growl that threatened to come out. That boy had a crush on Bella last time I saw him. I really didn't like the fact that Bella was close to this boy, but I don't really have a say on who she is friends with now. Finally, I went into her room. There was just a bed and a nightstand with an alarm clock on it. She was sleeping. If she still sleep talked than she was going to start any moment.

"Go away Brown" she mumbled

I had to chuckle. Even though that teacher was now my least favorite in the world, hearing Bella telling him to go away in her sleep was wonderful.

"Edward, where are you?"

"I'm here Bella"

"Are you going to leave again?" Even in her sleep she sounded like she was in pain.

"No, I'm never going to leave you again, Bella."

"Okay," she mumbled

After an hour she stopped talking. I had checked the alarm on the alarm clock and knew I needed to leave before 5:30. That 5:29, I gently kissed Bella on the lips. They were still soft and warm as I remembered. I went back out through the window leaving it open and placing the screen back in. As I ran home I felt at peace, the pain that I had been carrying was gone and hope took its place. Life was getting better.

BPOV

Tuesday. What is there to say? Another day to be confused, another day to pretend. I got up slowly not wanting to leave my warm bed. My morning was a blur. It wasn't until I got to my classroom that I remembered. Oh Shit! How in the world was I going to teach Edward? He already knows everything there is to know. How should I act around him? I decided that I was going to treat him the same as everyone else. When the first bell rang, I jumped. Just because Edward was here, my body went into hyper drive. The students started coming in, but I didn't see the one that mattered the most. Finally, he came.

"Hello, Miss. Swan, How are you doing this morning?"

"Thank You, I am doing just fine and how was your morning?" I started to wonder what had changed. Was he finally taking my words seriously or was he just doing a show in front of the other students for my benefit?

"My morning was fine as well." He walked away and sat at his desk, but not before giving me a sly wink. So it was just a show! I of course blushed and started to play around with the papers on my desk. As soon as the late bell rang, I stood in front of the room.

"Today, I'm going to give you all books to take home. This will take up most of the period, so I made up some work sheets for you to turn in at the end of class. I am going to call you up alphabetically so be ready." I started passing out the worksheets and then went to my desk.

"Rachel Adam…" There were about five students before Edward and I was worried that he would try to pull something while he was up at my desk. When it was Edward's turn, I decided I was going to call him by his last name for the rest the year.

"Mr. Cullen, please come and get your book." Of course there were several forms for Edward to sign saying that he was going to treat the book properly and would return the book at the end of the year. He signed his signature and his hand writing still had the same elegance from high school. What was I going to say to him? He broke my heart and now there were even laws in the way. If we got back together and people found out, there would be law suits and I would lose my job along with very thing I worked so hard to achieve.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I looked down at my desk so I would not blurt out the embarrassing truth.

"I'm thinking about the test next week that you are bound to get a perfect score on," I looked up to see the smirk on his face. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"I will be sure not to disappoint you," With that said, he smiled the crooked smile I loved so much. My heart of course started to beat wildly and his smile grows wider. Edward turned around and went back to his seat, leaving me momentarily dazed. Soon I realized that I still had the rest of the class to do and I needed to get back to work. I called the next person and the rest of the period went in that fashion. The bell rang and the students handed me their papers on their way out the door. One student was lagging behind everyone else and you didn't need to be a genius to figure out who it was.

"I believe I am going to enjoy having you as a teacher, Miss Swan," he commented as the other students were finally leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, I felt some of the electricity we used to feel.

"Bella, please talk to me," his voice was pleading with me. But I needed to set the record straight.

"I'm sorry if you feel any feelings toward me, but I am not going to risk my job to restart an old romance that _you_ ended. In and outside of school, you will treat me like an older adult and as stupid as that sounds, seeing you are a great deal older than you look, we are going to keep with appearances. Is that clear?"

"Nope, and I am still going to be annoyingly persistence. I am going to talk to you after class, during lunch, after school and any other opportunity I receive. You are not going to get rid of me so easily. I made the worst mistake of my life by choosing to leave you and until I have you back in my arms there will be no escape!" With that he left the classroom. I signed; this was going to harder than I thought.

**Okay so the reviews have been great but I want more!! So I am not going to update the story until I get 15 reviews from _this_ chapter and they can't be by the same people!! so please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 5

RPOV(Rosalie)

I had to pay a little visit to an unwanted teacher. She was not going to ruin our lives again. I skipped my second hour seeing how I already know everything. I looked into her classroom, and I saw the now adult Bella. She seemed paler and thinner than she was in high school. She sat at her desk, looking at a paper tracing a part of the writing over and over. I knocked on the window and she looked up startled. I opened the door and walked to her desk. When the door finally clicked shut, I spoke.

"You need to stay out of our lives, got it?" I used the coldest voice I had and she seemed taken back. Then she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I snarled

"The rest of your family won't leave me alone, I have not gone to talk to them, and they came to me. I have told them just to leave me been but they won't listen," she gasping for air from laughing so hard. But then she calmed down quickly and stared down as she spoke

"All I want is to go on with my life; I didn't want this to happen." Her voice was soft and pained. That's when I realized she was in very bad shape. The way she hugged herself was unnerving and I suddenly felt guilty of being so rude to her every time we were in the same room. I had gone out of my way to find reasons to hate her when she was in high school and it seemed I hadn't changed at all. I looked up to see her finger tracing a part of the paper again. With my vampire sight, I could see it was Edward's signature that she was tracing. Was she still in love with him?

"Bella?" She looked up startled again, maybe she had forgotten I was in the room or maybe it was because my voice was now kind and soft.

"Yes?" She looked a little worried. I'm guessing she was wondering what my question was going to be.

"Do you still love him?" Her face now looked pained.

"Yes," she whispered in a voice so low a normal human would not have been able to hear her, but I could. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Rosalie, please do me the favor, be careful about thinking about this and not tell Edward? It will only make things more difficult." Her voice was shaky but I could tell from her face that she was serious.

"I will try but I make no grantees because he may have been listening." She groaned at this and started shaking her head.

"Hey, there is still an off chance that he wasn't listening and minding his own business," I consoled. She nodded the same time the bell rang.

She started to giggle at the look on my face.

"You need to get to class, I have already told the rest of your family that they are not going to get any passes from me and you are included," she had a stern voice I never heard her use before and I was kind of shocked.

"Go on, you need to get to class on time," I nodded my head and then left the room feeling confused and still bit guilty.

EPOV

I could hear what Rosalie was thinking when she decided to go talk to Bella. I can't say I was too happy about her choice, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was on the other side of the school and I wouldn't make it to the other side in time. I made the choice to listen to their conversion, if Rosalie was rude to Bella in anyway, then I would be forced to kill Rosalie and then go comfort Bella. By the time their conversion was over, my face was starting to hurt from smiling so largely. Bella loved me. She really loved me. But what did she mean about making things more difficult? I kept thinking about what she had said over and over again. That's when I realized what she most likely meant. There were laws against students and teachers starting relationships. Great, just another thing standing in our way! The only way this could work out is if we were together in secret or Bella resigned. I really didn't want Bella to leave her job because of me, so there really was only one choice. When I got to lunch, my family took notice right away how happy and stressed I was. _Edward, your emotions are going to drive me up the wall_. I chuckled at Jasper. As I made my way over, my family started talking to me at once.

"Edward, what are you so happy about?" Rosalie looked worried when she asked the question. I could tell she was worried that I had listened in on their conversion, but I was not going to tell them about the conversion. That way Rosalie wouldn't worry about my hearing their talk.

"I think I figured out way Bella won't talk to me. I believe that she is nervous about being sued by the State of Washington for starting a relationship with a student."

"That is possible. It makes sense seeing how she could go to jail for several years if she was found guilty." Alice replied.

"The only way we can be together is if we do it in secret because I don't want her to give up her job. I would feel guilty if she left her job for me." I said this was going to be more complicated than I thought. But more I thought about it the more it made sense. Just than Bella came into the cafeteria, walking every fast. Alice started giggling and shaking her head. Just when I was going to ask her what was so funny; I heard Mr. Brown's thoughts. _Ahh, there she is, I was beginning to think that she skipped lunch. _Mr. Brown from across the room started walking toward Bella. Alice was ready to go into hysterics and the rest of my family was beginning to question her sanity.

"Look who is following Bella," I had to clue them in. As soon they saw, Mr. Brown, they all started laughing. I on the other hand was really starting to hate this man. The jealousy was so strong that I began to growl softly, not able to control it. Jasper started to join me, but not from choice.

"Edward, you need to relax, just watch her reaction." Alice giggled.

"Hey Isabella," Mr. Brown said finally catching up to Bella. While my family listened to their voices, I wanted to see what this Mr. Brown was thinking. _She is going to say yes this time. She has been playing hard to get, but she'll say yes this time._

"Hello, Mr. Brown and I asked you to please call me Miss. Swan." Bella must really not like this man if she is asking him to call her Miss. Swan instead of Bella.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out Thursday cense you are going to see your father this weekend." _She is going to say yes! I just have that gut feeling that she is going to say yes._

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this but I have a boyfriend." _She has a boyfriend!?_ She has a boyfriend!? What the hell?? I looked toward Alice and she shook her head. _Edward, Bella is lying, there are no for seeable dates in her future except for yours._ I let out a huge breath of relief. Bella has had an enough embarrassment for the day. I stood and quickly walked over to Bella.

"Excuse me, but Miss Swan I need to ask you about the homework that is due tomorrow." I requested

"That's okay; Mr. Brown and I had just finished talking. Let me just get my lunch and we will head over to my classroom to discuss the assignment." She looked relieved for a reason not to have to talk to Mr. Brown anymore. As I waited for her to grab her lunch, I could see that Rosalie's thoughts were correct. Bella seemed to have lost a few pounds and was paler. Had I caused that? Was she that affected by my leaving that her physical appearance had changed? We slowly walked back to her classroom, saying nothing. When we were finally inside her classroom, she spoke.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you were looking very uncomfortable."

"So did you hear everything?" She was turning a bright shade of red. The smell of her blood had venom pooling into my mouth, I swallowed it with a slight wince at her comment.

"I heard your voices and his voice," I tapped my head to tell her want I meant. She groaned.

"What in the world was he thinking?"

"Well, first he was thinking on the way over that you were playing hard to get and then after he asked he was chanting she is going to say yes, and when you said you had a boyfriend, he could only think she has a boyfriend over and over," she blushed even harder and I could only stare in wonder how beautiful she was when she blushed. Why in the world did I give her up again? Oh yea, she was always in danger when I was around.

"So Bella, are you going to let me talk?" If I explained why I left than maybe she would be more forgiving.

"You have until lunch is over," She said calmly. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes till that stupid bell rang. I took a deep breath and began explaining.

**Okay there are a couple of things that have changed. In Chapter 3 I said Edward was 115, but I changed it to 108, so it would have only been 4 years since Edward left. Secondly, I would like 25 reviews this time because I got 22 last time so I think three more reviews is not much. So please R&R**

**Alexandra (a.k.a ILoveWashington23)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 6

BPOV

He looked at the clock and took a deep breath.

"Bella, after what happened at your birthday party, I realized I was keeping you in danger." He paused, not really sure how to explain. "I started thinking about what had happened in Phoenix and all the other times you were almost…" he took a very big breath, like the word he was trying to say hurt him. "…killed" another breath.

"So I made the decision to leave, hoping that you would be safer and have a normal human life. But I was miserable. Without you it was like I couldn't breathe and where my heart should have been was a hole. I spent most of my time away from my family. After one and a half years had passed, I didn't visit my family at all. I spent my time in an apartment I rented curled into a ball and very few weeks I went hunting. Just this May, my family finally relocated me and brought me to the town they were living in. That summer they decided to move again. I could have cared less; thinking as long as you weren't there it was pointless. When my brothers and sisters enrolled at this school, they registered me as well saying I needed to leave my room" he had a harsh laugh when he said that "I came thinking that this school was going to be pointless and mind numbing to have to listen to the thoughts of annoying teenage girls. Instead I found you. Still beautiful and attracting men you don't want anything to do with. Just seeing you, that hole seems to be gone and when you are out of sight the edges burn to open again."

How is that possible? I'm the one who has the hole and felt breathless. How can he be feeling what I am feeling? It's just not possible! He looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Edward, I need to think about this. Is there a time and place you would like to meet on Friday?" He suddenly looked happy and started grinning largely.

"How about having dinner at your place at 7 and I will bring the supplies so we can cook together."

It almost seemed like he had this planned."

"Alright, but until than you will treat me like a teacher and I will treat you like the student, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" he gave me a crooked smile and right on cue my heart started beating faster. His smile grew larger when he heard my heart.

"I'm glad that hasn't changed," he smirked and raised his hand to softly brush my cheek. Of course, I started to blush and his eyes soften. When he started to lean in, I moved back.

"Nice try, you really need to work on your dazzling skills. I can tell your rusty," He shook his head and turned around. That's when we saw his brothers and sisters pressing their noses to the window of my door. Edward had an angry expression and I just laughed, Edward had not realized his family was listening!!

"Come on in you guys." I said still giggling. They all filed in with worried expressions and I snickered. Did they really think they were going to get in trouble with me? Maybe Edward, but as soon as I started laughing, he got a dreamy look on his face.

"Is there anything you guys would like to say for yourselves?" I tried to use my stern voice, but that was hard to do when I was laughing.

"We are sorry, Miss. Swan." They all said in union, but with smiles on their faces. Just then the bell rang.

"You know the drill, I have told all of you that will not be getting any passes from me and I am serious," When his family filed out, Edward turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Lovely," he said when I flushed. As he walked out the room, I had to sit down. What the heck was I doing? Setting up a date with my student! I was going insane.

EPOV

She said yes! She said yes! I was almost skipping down the hall. At this point nothing could ruin my day. She was amazing and nothing less, and I was going to show her that over the next couple of days. I was going to have to ask Alice and maybe Emmett for some advice. I stepped into my math class and took my seat grinning the whole period. By the time school was over, my face was starting to hurt. I sat in the car waiting for the rest of my family to come.

"Well Edward, I think leaving a rose on her desk every morning would be a good idea." Alice said as soon as she stepped into the car.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Emmett.

"I need some ideas for romantic notes and such. I want to surprise her every day until Friday night."

"Ahh, little Eddie has been bit by the love bug...again." Emmett cooed

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie! I will..." That's when I heard a thought. _Oh shit I am going too fast I can't stop and there is someone in the way!!_ I look up to see Bella frozen looking at a car that was coming toward her at high speed. I acted without thinking. I ran over to Bella and pushed her out of the way, just as the car went zooming by. The car brakes started working again and the car came to a stop with the driver jumping out.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" _I almost ran over a teacher and this hottie!!_

"I am fine and will be better as soon as I am allowed to get up." Bella's voice groaned. I stood and held out a hand to Bella, which she seemed glad to take. By then a crowd had gathered around us and other teachers were trying to get through. The first teacher to reach us was Mr. Brown; I had to hold in a growl.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" Mr. Brown asked in concern. This man did not get the fact that Bella hated being called by her first name instead of by her nickname.

"As I have said before I am fine." She sounded calm and was looking straight at me. I guess that she was, but I was still worried. She came close to dying right in front of my eyes again and it seems she is still the trouble magnet from high school. She started making her way through the crowd and walking toward her car as if she had not been almost killed. I shook my head and walked human pace back to the car where the rest of my family was waiting.

"The rest of the world is still trying to get Bella it seems," said Emmett. I growled at him and we headed home.

**Okay so I know this was not my best chapter, but after I get 25 reviews, I will give you the next chapter that I think is better. By the way if you what to learn more about me check out my author page, just don't send any e-mails conmenting on it or I will not update for two weeks!**

**Alexandra**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

Well I almost got run over by a car again. This always seems to happen in parking lots and when Edward is around. Was fate trying to push us back together or did these things happen randomly? I unlocked my door and walked to my room. Lying on my bed I was thinking about what Friday might be like. He said he still loved me and I know I still loved him, but I was 22 and getting older. I still dreamed of becoming a vampire but only with him and by him. I wanted his venom to change me. I now know that his whole family would not mined if I were apart of it again. Even Rosalie seemed to be more open to me. I was thinking so much that when my door bell rang I jumped and fell off the bed. Rubbing my sore backside, I opened the door.

"Hi Bella," Alice cried. Behind her was the whole family including Esme and Carlisle.

"Er, come in," I backed out of the door way and let the family inside. They walked into the living room. Emmett made himself at home by plopping himself on to the couch.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Edward wanted me to check if you really were fine and the rest of the family wanted to see where you lived." replied Carlisle. Edward was standing by the window looking outside.

"I am fine,"

"No you are not," Alice said

"And how would you know," I asked

"Anyone who lives in this plain of a apartment is not fine,"

"Hey! My apartment fits my needs, I don't need to have the greatest apartment in the world." Alice started walking to my room and my office.

"Oh my gosh, these rooms are even worse!" came Alice's horrified yell. The rest of the Cullen family started laughing.

"Alice! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" but Alice did not reappear.

"We are also going to have to add shopping for a new wardrobe to the list as well."

"Alice Cullen there is no list and there never will be! Now get into this living room right now!" Finally Alice came out, but with a puppy dog face.

"Why can't we go shopping? This place really could use a makeover! May Esme would like to help fix up while you are at school!" Esme suddenly brighten at the thought of doing my apartment.

"Bella why is there no sports channels?" asked Emmett who was channel surfing.

"I don't watch sports, so why would I have sport channels?"

"For the people who visit and like to watch sports maybe," Emmett said in a hopeful voice.

"I am not adding any sports channels because no one ever comes here, in fact you all are my first guests." They all looked at me in shock.

"You have not even brought Charlie here?" asked Alice

"No he doesn't need to see where I live. He knows the address, but I visit him at least once a month, so there is no need for him to be here." If Charlie knew this is how my apartment looked, he would be very worried and he doesn't need any extra problems.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I am going to fix up your apartment and Esme will probably help me. Right?" Alice looked at Esme and she nodded.

"Grr," They all looked at me surprised and then started laughing. I started laughing with them surprised that I actually growled.

"Alright, now let's get back to the point of the visit. Bella, I would like to make sure that there is really nothing wrong." said Carlisle. I sighed and waved my hand to show him to proceed. He checked my back and sides. After a few minutes, Emmett finally spoke.

"Oh my gosh, I love this show!" I turned to see Charmed on the T.V. I started to laugh out loud and shaking my head.

"What is so funny? A guy can't like a girl show?" Hearing the question come out of Emmett's mouth made me laugh harder and by now the rest of the family was laughing along. Emmett sat ignoring the rest of us looking intently at the screen. I stood leaning against the wall, watching the rest of the family. They really hadn't changed since I last saw them. Then Alice looked over to me and asked

"Why did you become a teacher Bella?"

"It was something I could do without hurting myself. It feels good to teach someone something that they didn't know." _It was the only job I could do without ending up in a ball._ They all nodded and turned their attention back the show.

"Would you go on a walk with me?" his velvet voice was whispering into my ear. I nodded and we walked together out the door, leaving his family watching Charmed.

APOV

As soon as they were out of the building, I stood.

"Esme, lets go. We have quite the project ahead of us." She nodded and stood. By the time we were done with this apartment, she would not recognize it.

EPOV

We walked to the park nearby. There was a steep incline to get to the park. Knowing Bella as soon as we started walking down hill, she tripped. I did it without thinking. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held on. When her falling motion stopped, her opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled crookedly and smiled wider at the sound of her thumping heart. I picked her up bridal style and when she protested, I gave her a look. She stopped talking and when we reached the bottom of the small hill, I set her down. My arms ached to have her back, but I was not going to push the limits. Walking over to the swings, she sat on one and I gently started pushing her.

"I don't believe I got the chance to thank you for saving my life again." her quiet voice floated to my ears.

"You're welcome. I will do it any time and for free." she giggled at that last comment.

"That's good or I would be broke by now." I laughed quietly with her. We did not speak for a while, but there was no need. I was comforted just with her presence and did not need anymore. The park was empty, for account of the cold weather. There was a light frost covering the playground and the two large fields nearby. I was happy just pushing Bella on the swing. I could have stayed there all night, but when Bella shivered, I knew we needed to go. We started the walk back. When we got to the small hill, I picked up Bella and set her down at the top. We didn't walk holding hands, but it did not mean anything. She was mine as I was hers. When we got to her door, I gently kissed her on the cheek. I could hear the thoughts of my family and smiled.

"Bella, can I come inside?"

"Sure I guess," as she opened the door. It was dark inside the apartment and when she turned on the light, my family yelled

"Surprise!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 8

BPOV

My hand went right to my heart as the Cullen's yelled "Surprise". Oh no they didn't!

"What did you do to my apartment!!"

"We fixed it! Don't you love it now?" Alice was hopping around. They had taken my boring living room and added coat paint, added new furniture and other things. My old coach was gone and replaced with black leather. A flat screen T.V. was hanging on the wall. The wall was painted an off white color. They had added a coffee table and side tables. There were paintings on the walls. There was also a dining table in the room because there was not any dining room. They also attacked the small kitchen. I could tell from where I was standing that they got new pots and pans and new china.

"Guys, my apartment was fine before! I really don't like you guys spending money on me!" I stomped my foot and started mumbling about stupid vampires and not listening. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and the sight shocked me. They had taken the little furniture that was in the room and put new furniture in it. I now had a queen size bed and a nightstand with a new clock radio. In the corner of the room there was another flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The walls were painted a dark red and pictures of Edward and I before he left. I was about to leave the room when I saw the drawers under the bed. I pulled one out and saw it had piles of neatly folded clothes. The other drawer had the same thing and when I checked the clothet it was filled with new clothes. Where were all my other clothes?

"Alice! Where are my other clothes?" I stormed back out in to the living room to find the family watching Charmed again. What is with this family and Charmed?

"I threw them away." She did not even bother turning her head

"Alice! Why did you do that?"

"They were all ugly and all the new clothes would not have fit with the old ones." This time she looked at me.

"You better not throw any of them away. I will know." She tapped her head as she turned back towards the screen. I huffed and went to my office.

_Please let it be the same._My hopes were vain though. The office had also undergone a transformation. I had a new desk and the latest desktop computer. The walls were painted a mint green color. The two pictures that were originally in the room now hung in the room with some other pictures of the other Cullens and the one summer I spent with them. The pictures were of shopping with Alice and just hanging around the house. There was one of Emmett on the floor laughing while I was blushing like mad. Edward was off hunting that day and I of course tripped. Emmett found this very amusing, but later apologized when Edward found out what happened. I stomped out of the room and back into the living room.

"ALICE CULLEN!" That seemed to get all of their attention. They now standing up and looking at the ground.

"How much was it!" I yelled

"I am not telling and you are not going to pay us back."

"Like hell I'm not, damn it! I am going to pay you back and that final!"

"It was a gift from me and you are not going to pay back anything." Edward's voice was calm. He knew I hated gifts but would not give them back to the giver in fear for being rude. I growled and the Cullens looked a bit scared. Everyone but Edward that is. He seemed to be the only one who remembered that I couldn't kill them.

"Fine, I will take it as a gift but I better not get anything else this lifetime, or the giver will wish they were not so immortal." I let the words sink into the Cullens. I think they got the message.

"But I will say that the apartment looks beautiful and I thank you, now it is 10 o'clock and I have to get up extra early tomorrow and I still have to eat."

"Bella, I made your dinner and it is in the microwave, dear." Oh how I loved Esme. After all these years she was still making dinner for me.

"Thank you Esme." I moved toward the kitchen and pulled out my dinner. I sat at the new table and started eating the hamburger.

"Bella," I looked over to the Cullens.

"We are going to go now, since you really need your sleep."

"Oh, okay," I felt kind of guilty that they were leaving because of me. I stood and walked them to the door and they all took turns hugging me.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett engulfed me into a hug.

"Can't ….Breathe….Em." I gasped out. Emmett chuckled and put me down. Esme and Carlisle came over and gently hugged me at the same time.

"I hope you will come to our house sometime." Esme's quite voice whispered in my ear. I nodded as I pulled away.

"You seem fine to me, but if there are any pains anywhere you give me a call, okay?" Carlisle handed me his card and Alice took her turn hugging me.

"We ARE going to have a shopping trip on Thursday for your date with Edward," I groaned while Alice laughed. Jasper gave me a light hug and moved away as soon as it was polite. Rosalie came over and gave me a hug as well, which surprised me.

"I am sorry about what happened in your classroom today," She whispered.

"It's fine, you were doing what you thought what was right," I whispered back. When she stepped away, I saw the Cullen's confused faces; only Alice and Edward seemed to know what Rosalie was talking about. Before I could really focus on what was happening I was pulled in to the last hug. The one I wanted the most, but dreaded at the same time.

"I will see you tomorrow in class," his smooth voice floated to my ear and I shivered. Before I could pull away fast enough, Edward placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and smiled the crooked smile I loved. By now all the Cullens were grinning, my heart was betraying what I felt and I felt I had been tricked.

"Alright out of my apartment! I know what those stupid smiles are for!"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Emmett was trying to look innocent but he failed completely.

"You all have 5 seconds to leave," I said this using my special teacher voice. "..1….2….3.." The Cullens were out the door, all of them except one.

"Bye Bella, I love you," He again placed a small kiss on my cheek making me blush and walked out the door.

EPOV

Driving home I dropped off the rest of the family and put away my car for the night. The whole car ride Emmett was making kissing noises inside his head and making fun of me. It was times like these where I questioned whether Emmett really had the brain of a 19 year old or a 2 year old. I quickly went up stairs and took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I said good-byes to my family and started running toward Bella's apartment.

Around 11 o'clock, the lights turned off in Bella's apartment. I waited another hour waiting for her to fall asleep. I hid in the mini forest that was around the apartment complex. When I was sure she was asleep, I ran up the wall and went throw the window again. There was one problem now that did not occur before. Bella was awake and watching the windows.

"I just had the feeling that you were going to show up tonight," Bella's voice was calm and that kind of scared me.

"Yep, you caught me," I said jokingly, hoping she would not take it the wrong way.

"Well come on," She got up and started heading down the hall. I followed her and saw her go into her room. After a few moments she poked her head into the hallway.

"Are you going to come in or stand there all night?" I walked into her room and watched as she got into bed.

"Edward come on, I pretty much knew you were going to come tonight because you like to hear me sleep talk. I would rather have you listen with me knowing than without." I walked over to her and lied down

on the bed. I pulled her into my arms and started humming her lullaby. I watched as she fell asleep. For a moment I could pretend that I never left her and was with her the last 4 years, watching as she went through college. But day dreams never last forever and I planned to make up for the years lost. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella started talking.

"Crazy pixie ….my apartment was fine….." Bella spent almost the whole time complaining about Alice changing her apartment. I knew the only real thing she cared about was the fact that they had spent money on her. But the last thing she had to say had nothing to do with the apartment.

"Edward, I love you…" She sighed as her voice faded.

**You all know the deal, 25 reviews or no updating. Oh and for those who like music videos, look up Sick Puppies music video called "My World". the way singer sings makes him look like a vampire!!**

**Alexandra**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Mini Author's note

**I made some changes to the story. The title is now Sammamish High instead of Shammish High. The reason I changed it was I had spelled it wrong(opps!) and felt the need to correct it.**

**Okay so in this chapter you hear alot of thoughts so to know whos thinking...**

Edward: _Edward_

Alice: _Alice_

Mr. Brown:** Mr. Brown**

Bella(through Mr. Brown's thoughts):**_ Bella_**

**_I hope this helps_**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke in the morning with Edward kissing my forehead and saying good-bye. I had known that last night Edward was going to show up at my window. Why you ask? Because if he really did love me he would come to hear me sleep talk. Also truth be told I really know he was in the room than not and never knowing.

When I had gotten up and started moving around, I was confused. Where am I? Then I remembered the evil pixie who decided to change my apartment. By the time I had gotten to work I had forgiven Alice. I really did like the new apartment, but I didn't like the fact that they had spent money on me.

I walked into my classroom and saw a bouquet of red roses with a white one in the middle. There was a card, but I pretty much knew who sent them. I read the card anyway.

Of all the people I have met in my life

You are the one who stands out the most

The one white rose among the millions of red ones

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

**(A/N: I had the words from the card in Edwardian script, but whan I downloaded the document, the script was gone! Darn it!)**

That vampire must have a death wish! What part of no more things did he not understand! Probably the _no_ part! The students were coming in and I had no time to hide the flowers.

"Oh, Miss Swan, who gave you the flowers… wow someone must like you…. Is it another teacher?" The questions were being thrown at me by both the girls and boys. The only one who stayed quite was Edward and he had on his crooked smile.

"Alright, I got flowers, yes, but that has nothing to do with history."

"Miss Swan, could you please read the card!" one of my students asked and the whole room was chorused with "yeas"

"Fine! If I read the card, will you all get straight to work?" Every ones head nodded.

"Of all the people I have met in my life, you are the one who stands out the most, the one white rose among the millions of red ones," all the girls giggled and sighed happily, while the guys were saying that the guy who wrote the note was girly.

"Hey romance never killed anyone," a girl said to the boys.

"Okay, Okay, I've read the card and now we are going to work!" I used my teacher voice and that seemed to get all their attentions.

By the end of class, everyone had stopped talking about the flowers, but Edward was not going to get away with this. The bell rang and the class got up to leave the room.

"Mr. Cullen, could you please talk to me right now," He nodded and the rest of the class left wondering what Edward had done.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" He gave me a questioning look, even though he knew that I knew he was the one who sent the flowers.

"Edward, you already paid for the décor of my apartment, I do not wait any extra things, like I don't know **FLOWERS!!**" He seemed unsurprised that I was yelling at him.

"I will get the love of my life anything in the world even if she doesn't ask for it." He said calmly

"Edward! I don't need people thinking that I might be involved with someone in the school or one of the students. Goodness knows, Mr. Brown will probably say he gave me the flowers and try to get a date out of me!"

"Well you know that I gave them to you, so you know that he would be lying."

"Edward, just go to class" I turned my back to him and started organizing the papers on my desk. I loved the flowers but I didn't need to get them during school. I felt his hand on my shoulder; I shook him off not wanting someone to look into the door window and see him.

"Bella, I spent 4 years away from you. I am just making up for lost time. Four Christmases, Four Valentine Day's, and almost nearly four birthdays and all the other days in a between. So I plan to spend the rest of forever making up to you." I stopped breathing.

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever."

"You would change me?

"Bella, trying to leave you to live out your human life was very stupid of me. I now know that I need to live, I need you by my side, so yes, I plan to change you if you take me back." The bell rang just then and both of us jumped. They had been in their own bubble again.

"I will give you a pass, since I held you back," He took the pass and walked to the door turning around the last second.

"Oh and except more gifts in the near future because there are going to be many of them." Without another word he walked out of the room.

EPOV

After I had talked to Bella, I had a feeling that there was going to be more arguments about gifts and how much they cost. Oh well, I had meant every word spoken in that room. If Bella wanted to have me, I would turn her as soon as everything was cleared up and perfect with nothing in their way. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost walked into the door of my next classroom. I handed the teacher the pass and he gave me a dirty look for being late.

_I do not like this Cullen kid. The third day of school and he is ready showing up late!_

The poor teacher had no idea that I was probably going to be late more often. I heard my name among the thoughts in the school and realized it was Alice.

"_Edward"_ Alice called from her mind. _"Mr. Brown is going to corner Bella during lunch today and try to get her to agree to go out with him." _

This man was getting on my last nerve. If he does not leave my Bella alone soon, he is going to receive unpleasant surprises'. As I thought about all the ways I can make the man's life hell, a small smile came though. _I think I will start with his tires, all four._ _Hmm, I wonder if Emmett and Jasper would like to help. Hey, who knows maybe Rosalie and Alice would like to help as well…_

"_Edward!" _Alice called out. _"As much I would love to slash that stupid teacher's tries, we run the risk of getting caught!"_

Okay, so slashing the tires was out. _I am just going to let out the air from the tires._ I thought of it as a decision, so Alice could have a vision to see if we would get into trouble.

"_Edward, I say the plan is on." _I was going to have much fun making this man miserable. When lunch finally came, I asked them the question I was dying to ask.

"Who would like to help me take out the air from the tires of Mr. Brown's car," I said this in a whisper, not wanting other students to hear me. Emmett grinned and nodded, Jasper looked amused, but nodded, and Rosalie had an evil smile and I just took that as a yes.

"Alright, while I go save Bella from Mr. Brown's advancements, you guys will release the air from his tires. Alice will warn you if he decides to come to his car. Everyone knows what to do?" They all nodded eagerly.

"Mr. Brown was planning to go at 12:15," Alice said

I picked the through the school for M. Brown's thoughts and found them. Damn it! The stupid man was going to go now!

"Change of plans, guys, he is going now!" Everyone, but me, stood and went to Mr. Brown's car. I had to wait about three minutes, so he could get to Bella's classroom and the two minutes it took me to get to her classroom, would give him time to ask her out and for me to interrupt them. Those three minutes were the longest I have ever endured. Finally, when the three minutes were over, I stood and walked to Bella's classroom. While walking I was listening to their conversion through Mr. Brown's mind.

"**So Isabella, how has day been?" I don't care if she has a boyfriend, one date with me and she will forget all about him.**

"_**I am doing great, and how are you doing?"**_ Dang it! It was times like these were I really wished I knew what she was thinking.

"**Well, my day would be great if you agreed to go out with me tonight," **Time for me to interrupt. I knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello Miss. Swan, Mr. Brown," I nodded to both in greetings. "I think I left a book in here for one of my classes, could I please look?

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, you may look for your book." While I pretended to search for the book that I never lost, Mr. Brown pretended that I was not even in the room.

"So what do you say?"

"Mr. Brown, I am not interested and nor will I ever be. I am not interested in you that way. I have a boyfriend and I am happy, so if you don't stop bothering me, I will file for sexual harassment."

"Fine, but you do not know what you are missing." He huffed angrily and left the room. It was quiet for a moment and then Bella spoke.

"So Edward, did you find your book?" When I turned around, she gave me a sly wink. Man, that women could be so damn sexy!

"It seems the book is not here. I must have left it in another classroom."

"Yeah, you must have, well I think you need to go to class."

"Yes, love," I left the room smiling, from hearing Bella's heart beat skyrocket.

"_Edward, mission completed!"_

Well, this day went perfectly.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!! I got 30 reviews for the last chapter and let me tell you I was happy. So now that I know that I can get 30 reviews, I would like 27 reviews before I update. Hehe, I feel kind of evil for wanting more reviews. Oh well I will get over it.**

**Alexandra**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 10

BPOV

After falling asleep in Edward's arms again last night, I woke in the morning looking at a Greek god.

"Morning, love," His voice floated into my ears, making me want more.

"Morning, to yourself, you should go home to get ready for school."

"I am happy where I am right now." He said and tightened his hold around my waist.

"Well, I need to get to work, so run along home," he chuckled and sighed. He gently kissed my temple and worked his way down my cheek to the corner of my mouth. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips, he changed his direction and kissed along my throat. All the while, my heart feels like it is going to beat right out of my chest. My breathing became shallow and quick. He sighed once more and got up.

"Your right, I should go home and get ready, see you later," In the blink of an eye, he was gone and I wanted to kill him. I could never get enough of Edward's kisses and it really felt like he had left me hanging.

How I got from my apartment to the school I will never know. When I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts, I was behind my desk, looking at a blue velvet box. Of course there was a card.

Of the jewels and gems of the world,

There is only one that catches my eye

She can move, breathe, and

At times makes me think my heart can beat

So to my favorite gem in the world,

I hope you will take these gifts gracefully.

Your Secret Admirer

What the hell did that vampire get me? I was scared to open the box, what if there was jewelry inside? I picked up the box and slowly opened it, as if it was a bomb. When I fully opened it, I gasped. There was a necklace, a pair of earrings and a bracelet. The necklace had a chain that looked like silver and hanging from it was a crystal heart or what I hoped was crystal heart. The bracelet had 6 very small hearts and 1 heart that was larger than the rest with a silver chain connecting them all. The earrings had three hearts to each, but they were not at level with each other. The silver length got longer with the third heart having the longest length.

The first bell rang and I quickly put the bow away, but put the bracelet on. I would be nice enough and wear the bracelet. When Edward came in, he saw the bracelet and smiled the tiniest bit. Okay, now that I had made him happy, I can yell at him later.

"Hey, Miss Swan, I love your bracelet." commented Samantha, a girl in my class.

"Oh, thank you," I was not too sure how to respond because I did not what the girl thinking I got it from my 'secret' admirer and then ask if there was a card.

"Where it you get it," Damn it! Now some of the other girls in the class were looking at the bracelet, along with some guys.

"It was a gift,"

"Oh was it from your secret admirer? Was there another card?" this time a girl named Rachel asked.

"Yes," I sighed in defeat. How was I going to read the card in front to the class with that fourth line?

"Will you please read the card to the class, Miss Swan?" this time it was Edward who asked the question! Does he want the school to now something is up?

"I guess," The whole class yelled with victory.

I read the card over and the class seemed confused with the fourth and last line.

"What does he mean when he says 'and at times makes me think my heart can beat' and 'I hope you will take these gifts gracefully '"

"Well, there is a fact that you all don't know about," I said slowly

"What?" chorused the class.

"I know who the man is," I said calmly

"What!" shrieked half the class. Edward sat looking a bit smug.

"We dated for a few months back in high school before he had to move, it was only recently that he found me and wanted to be together again,"

"Do you like the guy?" Now a boy named Chris was asking the question.

"No, I don't like him, I love him, never dated anyone after he left." The class seemed shell shocked.

"I still don't understand what the poem meant." asked one of the students

"Well for the first part, he had always thought of himself cold, undeserving of love, and a monster, but he was one of the sweetest men I have ever met." I glanced back at Edward and saw that his face was soft and he was looking at me lovingly.

"As to the second part of the question, I have always hated receiving gifts for no reason and his family had a lot of money, so I tended to throw a fit every time he got me any type of gift." I admitted. The class laughed at this statement.

"Okay," I said to the class. "Enough about my love life, we have history to learn."

All throughout class, I would sneak looks at Edward and he would always be looking at me with the same look. His eyes would be soft and his mouth would have his crooked smile etched in. I got so lost from watching Edward and teaching class that I jumped into the air when the bell rang. I had expected him to leave, but when I looked up from my desk, he was still in the classroom.

"The six hearts on the bracelet is for each person in my family that will love you forever." He explained

"What about the largest heart?"

"That's my heart; it will always have the greatest amount of love for you, no matter what any other person in the world thinks." With that, he left the classroom.

EPOV

Well, Bella seemed to like the gifts. I of course knew that Bella was not going to wear the necklace or the earrings, but I had hoped she would wear the bracelet. It was so funny watching the class and the thoughts that went through their heads as Bella told them about her "secret" admirer. All the girls thought Bella was lucky to have such a sweet guy and the guys were thinking they had lost their chances with Bella. Like they ever had a chance. My heart was almost warm when Bella was describing me to the class.

There was one last gift I had to give to Bella and I was planning to give that to her tomorrow. At lunch I was going to go back to her classroom and give her an invitation to come see our new house today. I could already see Bella at the house, in my room, sitting on the sofa like we used to.

"Hey Edward!"Damn it!

"Yes, Ashley?"

"I was like wondering like if you would like go out with like me?" I never know so many 'likes' could be used in one sentence.

"Sorry, but I am not interested, I already have a girlfriend." When I turned away from the girl, I saw Bella leaning against a wall laughing. She had apparently heard my conversion with the girl.

"You have a girlfriend, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes, Miss. Swan, I do"

"Last time, I checked she never said yes," Laughing, she left me with my mouth hanging open.

Second hour was very annoying seeing how I knew all the information and I was a little surprised with what Bella had said. When the bell finally rang, I realized the torture was not over yet. Before I could make away, Katelyn cornered me.

"Hi, Edward!"

"Hello," I replied

"So I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me?" She asked as if she knew I was going to say yes.

"I already have a girlfriend,"

"I don't think she would mind if I had you for one night," she winked and I almost shuddered.

"She may not mind, but I do!" With that I again turned around to find Bella within range to listen to the conversion. She was laughing and shaking her head. I just walked past her to get to my fourth hour.

I was happy when I was finally released for lunch. My plan was to stay with my family for half of lunch and then go to Bella's classroom and give her the invitation. But my first part of lunch was not just with my family.

"Eeedddwaarrrdddd!" came a sickly sweet voice. _God,_ I thought to myself. _what did I do to you?_

"Yes, Jordan?" I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Jordan, I already have a girlfriend and no, I am not playing hard to get!" I stood angrily. These girls were not leaving me alone and this Jordan really thought I was playing hard to get! What an idiot! My siblings started laughing and I heard laughing behind me. I turned around to see Bella laughing her head off and trying to walking back to her classroom as quickly as possible.

I left the table and out of the cafeteria. I took the longer route to Bella's classroom so people would not think I was following her. I knocked on her door and she nodded, still slightly laughing, letting me come in.

"Hello, Bella,"

"Hi, Edward," She was still giggling.

"Esme wanted you to come to our house tonight. Will you come?"

"Yes, I will come. So Edward how was your day?"

"I believe you know that answer." I glared at her

"Doesn't it remind you of another day that was kind of like this?" she asked

After she said that comment, I remembered the day she was talking about. Then there was only one thought running through my head.

_Karma is a bitch_

**For those who do not get it, Bella was asked to the dance three times in the same day. It would only seem fair for the same to happen to Edward(only this time there is not a dance). I want 27 reviews since I have 80 alerts and 27 should not be a problem.**

**Alexandra**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 11

BPOV

The look on Edward's face was priceless! I had never laughed so hard in my life. It was a very good thing that amusement won over jealousy or I would have lost my job for fighting three very annoying students. I was driving to the Cullen's house and of course it was hidden away and pretty private. I was just reaching the end of the drive away in my car when I finally saw the house.

It looked very much like the house in Forks, but this time the house had a light yellow color to it instead of white. I could see Esme's garden and the garage for their many cars. Before I even took my keys out of the ignition, my car door was opened and I turned to see Edward.

"I am glad you could make it." His velvet voice was making it hard to think clearly.

"Well I said I would come, now didn't I?" I replied back.

"Either way, I am glad you came." He held out hand his and I took it, stepping out of the car carefully so I didn't hit my head. We walked silently to the house still holding hands. When we reached the door, I tried to pull my hand out of his, but his grip only tightened. I looked to his face to see him silently pleading. I sighed and he opened the door.

Just like his old house, there was a large room. On the left side had a sofa and two love seats surrounding a coffee table and a flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. Straight ahead was a staircase leading to the second floor. Finally on the right was Edward's piano and a hallway leading to the dining room and the kitchen.

I had just finished looking around when I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Emmett….Air…." I gasped

He laughed "Sorry, Bells," and put me back on the ground.

"Bella!" Alice cried and ran from the top of the stairs at vampire speed and pulled me into a hug. Then without warning, she stared dragging me toward the stairs.

"Alice, where are you taking me?" I questioned her.

"I haven't gotten to do Bella Barbie for so long, but now we can have some fun!"

"Alice! I have not even been in the house for five minutes and you are already trying to torture me?" I throw a pleading glance back to Edward and thankfully he stopped Alice.

"Alice, let Bella see the house and the rest of the family before you do Bella Barbie," A smile came at the end of the sentence and I knew the torture was only postponed.

"Okay," Alice sighed, but the look on her face told me she was planning something evil, well evil to me anyway.

Esme and Carlisle had come into the room and they gave me hugs as well. While they were giving me hugs, Rosalie and Jasper came into the room and took their "parents" place and hugged me as well.

"Bella, I am glad that you came to visit us." Esme said.

"Well after the great day I had, I thought why not." I said smiling thinking of Edward's face each time a girl asked him out.

"Why don't I show the rest of the house to Bella and maybe we can have dinner together." Edward suggested.

"Can't a women go into a vampire's house and not hear talk about dinner?" I asked jokingly. The way Edward had worded the sentence you would think they were going to have me for dinner. The Cullen's laughed lightly while Edward looked shocked.

"Well, Edward, are you going to show me the rest of the house? Oh, before you do can you play one song for me on the piano?"

"Of course, I will play and I think I know what song you are talking about," he replied as me pulled me to the piano and had me sit with him. His fingers glided across the keys, making a lullaby come to life. Everything at that moment felt like into was in place and I knew I had made my decision on whether or not I was going to take Edward back.

EPOV

I noticed that Bella seemed to be a bit different after I played her lullaby. Thoughts ran throw my head on what my Bella could be thinking about as I showed her the rest of the house. When we finally reached my room there really was not much difference for my old room. In fact it was an exact image of my room in Forks.

"You liked your old room so much that you kept it the same?" Her sweet voice asked.

"If the room was any different, I would not be able to imagine you here." I admitted.

"Oh," She walked over to the black sofa and sat down. I went over and sat with her pulling her hand into my lap and kissed her wrist watching as she blushed.

"What do you think of the house?" I asked

"It is very beautiful, just like the one back in Forks."

"What are you thinking?" I so badly wanted to know what she was thinking, that I thought I was going to go mad.

"Work. I have some papers to grade when I get home and it is getting late. I think maybe I should go." She stood and I wished that I had kept my mouth shut, so I could spend more time with her.

"What about your dinner?"

"Oh, I will just grab something from the fridge,"

We walked to the door together, Bella saying good bye to the family members that we pasted. I walked her to her car and what she said next surprised me.

"Edward, I would really like it if you didn't sleep with me tonight."

"Of course Bella," It felt like my heart was going to break into a million pieces and burn. Did she decide already? Was she not going to take me back? Was that why she was different earlier tonight? Did she not love me enough to take me back? I watched as she drove away. I was going to keep to my promise and not sneak into her apartment. Our date was still on, so I was still going to give her the third gift. She said nothing about the date, so maybe within the next twenty-four hours, I could show her that I truly changed and was never going to leave her again. I walked into the living room and Emmett called out.

"Hey Edward, wanna go out on a date?" He and Jasper started cracking up as he said this.

"No, I don't swing that way, but I hear Jasper is looking for one." Jasper stopped laughing and Emmett only laughed harder.

This night was going to be long with the questions running through my mind.

**I would like to thank these for reviewing. I received 31 reviews. See if we all work together than we can get the new chapters! I need 28 reviews before I will update. **

**Alexandra**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 12

BPOV

It felt good knowing what I was going to do. There would be no more thinking about the problem. It was done and set and nothing was going to change my mind. That night I slept fitfully and in the morning felt good.

When I got to my classroom, I know there was going to be another gift, so when I saw the box sitting on my desk, I was not surprised. And of course there was a card.

There are many gowns in the world

And the colors they come in are amazing

But I can only see you in this royal blue

Your Secret Admirer

He got me a dress! He is going to make me wear a dress to our date! Grrrrr. This means Alice is going to get Bella Barbie after all! I opened the box and took the dress out. It was a royal blue color of course and there was a sash at the waist. The top was embodied with beads. Over all the dress was beautiful.** (Picture of the dress is on my profile.) **I quickly hid the dress in my desk. I was not going to spill my love life to the students again.

I got a few questions on whether or not I got another gift and I lied. I could only hope that they believed my sorry attempt and would not question me later. The bell rang and Edward was the first out the door to my surprise. Then I saw the note that was on my desk.

_Dear Bella,_

_Alice will be at your apartment after school today to help you get ready for our date. I tried to talk her out of it, but it was no use. Sorry. As planned, I will be at your apartment at 7 and we will make dinner together. Please wear the dress and the jewelry that I gave you for our date. Thank you, love and I will see you again at 7._

_Love, Edward_

The rest of the school day was spent with worry that Alice was going to kidnap me early and make the torture longer. The last bell rang and I took my sweet time going to my apartment. I only had time to set down my bag before Alice dragged m off to the bathroom.

For the next three hours, I showered, shaved, and some other unspeakable things. By the time it was 7 o'clock, I was looking like a runway model. I looked amazing and Alice was very happy with her work. The whole time she was fixing me up, we talked. I told her about college and about the few friends I gained and lost. She seemed almost sad that I didn't really have much to say.

I guess she didn't really understand when you lost someone you love, nothing else really matters and from the point you lost your love one, things lose meaning and sense. I was stuck in a dark hole trying to find my way out. It was true that Jacob was my friend and he made things seem not so dark, but he could never complete me.

The door bell rang. And Alice said

"Well, I just I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow, whatever you decision." When I had asked her what she thought of my decision, she said that Edward deserved to know first, so she was blocking any visions about me. I was touched that she really cared and was going to let Edward get the news first.

I opened the door and there was Edward in a tuxedo holding one white rose.

"Hey," I said breathlessly

"Hey, yourself," He was staring at me, which I took as a good thing.

"Where is the food?"

"It is already in the kitchen with some aprons, do you want to start cooking?"

"Yes, come on in,"

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the aprons. It said "Kiss the Cook" and I laughed.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked with an amused smirk.

"I was just thinking the cook better keep dreaming on." Now we were both laughing.

"Will put on your apron and we will get started!" I pulled the apron on and then turned around for Edward to tie it. He did it slowly and would gently brush my back. Every time he touched me, a new wave of blush comes. By the time he was done, I was tomato red.

He placed a kiss on my cheek and started pulling out pots for the pasta. Since we were only cooking for me, he used one of the smaller pots and turned on the stove and poured water into the pot.

"Okay, I have a confession," He said

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"After this point, I am not too sure how to cook." He admitted. I smiled. I knew something that the Amazing Edward Cullen did not? This thought only made my smile larger.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked

"I know something you don't," I sang. He looked at me and then laughed.

"I always thought you were a little weird, but this just proved it!"

I gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Mr. Cullen, I am shocked that you would talk to your date that way! You are going to get an F this date if you don't shape up!" I gigged.

"Well, Miss Swan I will try to do better." Edward chuckled.

"We need to get back to cooking. The water is boiling so get some pasta."

"What do I do now?"

"Break the pasta in half and put into the water. No Edward, like this…." I helped him make the dinner and I have to say it was one of the best times of my life. Half the time I was laughing and the other half helping Edward fix his mistakes. By 7:45, my dinner was ready. I went to go get a plate and Edward stopped me.

"The table is already set." I looked at the table to see it was set. There was a candle already burning.

"Bella, go sit,"

"Yes, sir," He pulled out my chair and pushed me in. He went back into the kitchen and came back with my plate of spaghetti. The whole time I was eating, he watched me with a small smile. When I was done, he took the plate back into the kitchen and sat back down.

"Bella, this date has been wonderful and I know you are going to tell me your decision soon, but I want to ask you something first."

"And what would that be?"

"Can I kiss you?"

**Insert evil laugh: Mahahahaa. Okay I am good. 33 reviews last chapter and now I have 103 story alerts! I am so happy. Since you guys are capable, I would like 30 reviews before I update. I hope you guys liked this chapter**

**Alexandra**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight**

Last Chapter

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Chapter 13

BPOV

I nodded my head because I had suddenly lost my voice. He leaned over to me and gently placed his lips on mine. It was very short and very sweet; I had to keep total control over my body. It had been a long time since we had kissed and I didn't want to become a vampire just yet. He pulled back very slowly as if he didn't want to leave.

"Man, how I missed doing that," he whispered.

EPOV

It felt so good to finally kiss her. Her lips were still soft and still sweet. She took my hand and pulled me to the sofa.

"Will you tell me your decision?" I was hoping so hard that she was going to take me back.

She nodded her head again and started "Edward, there are so many problems. You are my student and old high school boyfriend at the same time. We would be watched all the time and we might even get caught in the end." _She is going to say no. God, what am I going to do the rest my worthless life?_ " But…" _Wait there is a 'but', maybe…. _"…I think that being with you is more important, we can work through these problems. But the main factor is my life is meaningless without you. I love you with all my heart and I plan to stick to your side like glue for the rest of forever."

That's when I tackled her.

BPOV

AS soon as I had stopped specking, I was pinned into the sofa and Edward was on top, kissing me. My hands got lost in his hair and I used them to get Edward to kiss me harder. One of his arms was under me, pushing me closer to him and the other was holding my face, keeping me there.

When all my air was gone, he just moved to my neck until the room stopped spinning and then he would attack my lips again.

At one point, I felt his tongue touching my lips, asking. I parted them and Edward's cold tongue met mine. It was amazing; I never thought Edward would ever do something like that!

Slowly the kisses slowed down and all too soon, he gave me a peck on the lips and took me into his arms. He carried me into my room, set me on the bed and lied down with me. We were quiet for a moment, than Edward spoke.

"Bella, why didn't you want me to 'sleep' with you last night?"

"I had made my decision last night, when you played the piano. I didn't want you to hear it while I was sleep talking. I wanted to tell you while I was wake and not in some crazy dream," I sighed and snuggled closer to Edward.

"I love you, Bella,"

"I love you too, Edward,"

APOV

I broke out of my vision to see my family sitting around the living room looking at me.

"Well? What did you see!" squealed Rosalie "I need to know if I am getting a new sister or not!"

"She said that she is going to take him back!" Cheers came from the rest of the family as they jumped up and down with happiness. Jasper came over and gave me a hug.

"Looks like the whole family is going to be back together," He said

EPOV

The rest of the weekend was amazing. But it was Sunday night and I watched as my Bella fell asleep and held her all night. I watched as her breath came and went. I heard her talk in her sleep. All while this was happening, I was replaying that kiss. It was the second greatest thing to happen in my life. The first was meeting Bella.

I knew in the morning, that Bella would try to set some ground rules on what we do during school and where we go on dates, but I hoped she would go with my idea.

I watched as she slowly woke up and blinked at me, then smiled.

"Morning, Edward,"

"Morning, love," I kiss her lips softly for a moment and then picked her up.

"Edward! What are you doing?" She giggled

"Well, before you have to get ready for work and I have to go, I want to watch you eat." I carried her into the kitchen and gently set her down.

"Do you have to go?" She asked

"Yes, I have to go, or we may never leave this apartment today," She giggled again at that comment.

She ate slowly trying to keep me there for as long as possible, but all too soon the food was gone from her plate. She took it into the kitchen and finally she spoke.

"Edward, we need to set up some rules on what we can do and cannot do, until the school year ends."

"What do you mean 'until the school year ends'?"

"Edward, if I could I would quit my job right now and make you turn me into a vampire. But I feel I should at least complete this school year, and then 'move' away." She used air quotes when she said the word 'move', which caused my tense posture to loosen up.

"Well, we can make it work until the school year ends. But let's talk about this at my house later tonight. We can get some ideas from our family as well, is that okay?"

"That is fine, as long as we really do talk." She seemed to brighten a bit more when I said 'our' instead of 'my'.

I left her apartment happy and ready for first hour.

BPOV

I was very happy when I went through the door of my classroom and as other students started coming through the door they saw that I was in a very good mood.

"Miss. Swan how did the date go?"

"It went very well."

"So did you take your secret admirer back?"

"Yes, I did take him back."

Edward walked into class giving me a sly wink and I gave a tiny smile back. The period seemed to fly by because before I thought it was possible, the bell rang and my first period was leaving the classroom.

"Hello, Miss Swan," I looked up to see Edward standing by my desk with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, is there anything you need?" I gave my own smile.

"Will I think a kiss will cover all my problems," He brought his face to my own and kissed me very softly. Then there was a sound at the door. I broke the kiss to only see Mr. Brown.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came his disgusting voice.

**I got 42 reviews!! I think my family has lost their hearing from my happy "epps". 32 reviews until I update. But before I go I would like to thank everyone who reviewed anytime during the story. It makes me very happy to see people like my story.**

**Alexandra **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight**

Last chapter

"_Will I think a kiss will cover all my problems," He brought his face to my own and kissed me very softly. Then there was a sound at the door. I broke the kiss to only see Mr. Brown._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Aww, hell, I was so focused on Bella, I blocked the thoughts around me. Damn it! How can I have been so stupid!

**APOV**

I was pulled into a vision of Mr. Brown catching Bella and Edward kissing. Oh no! I pulled out my cell phone and text Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

_Bella's class room now, Brown knows!_

I started making my way to Bella's room.

**Mr. Brown POV**

_When I am through with her, she will wish she had never turned me down!_

**BPOV**

"Mr. Brown, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Isabella, I do believe that kissing your students is against the law and you can be sent to jail for many years,"

Just then my door opened again and the rest of the Cullen family came into the room.

"Bella will not be going anywhere as long as we have something to say about it!" Emmett boomed.

"How interesting, the brothers and sisters know about you two, but do the parents?"

"My mother and father know and approve of Bella and I." Edward said.

"Oh, this is very entertaining," Mr. Brown laughed. "I would like to see proof of this, if you don't mind.

"Go to the nurse's office and tell them that you are sick before we leave telling them there was a family emergency. Bella will come afterward telling them that she is sick as well. You will ride with us in the Volvo, while, Bella and Edward follow. We are going to our house," Alice informed him.

"Fine, we will do that," Mr. Brown started walking to the door when Edward spoke again.

"Mr. Brown, if you even hint or tell anyone in anyway, about Bella and I, we will know," Edward's tone made this statement a threat. Mr. Brown looked scare for a moment and then walked out the door.

"Edward, we have to go to the office," Alice said.

"Bella, I will be waiting in your car for you, is that okay?" Edward softly said.

"Yea, that is fine as long as you stay hidden until we are out of the school's sight." I sighed "I will see the rest of you at your house." They nodded and all of them left.

I should have never agreed to the 'as long as no one is in the class room, we can kiss' rule. I checked the clock and left my room, to go to the office.

"Hey, Tara," I called

"Hey, Bella, what's up?"

"I am not feeling too well, I think I should go home for today."

"Oh! I will call for a substitute for the rest of your classes, I hope you feel better!"

"Thank you Tara, you are a life's saver," I left the office and went straight to my car, got in and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love," I looked to see Edward sitting now in the passenger seat of my car and I smiled at him.

"I told you that rule was a bad one," I teased him. I was going to yell at him, but just seeing him by my side made me forget my anger.

"Do you really think I can wait a whole day, knowing you are in a class room nearby and there is a good chance that you might be alone? Sorry, but those kissable lips of yours have to be kissed by mine every few hours or more." I blushed and he laughed.

I pulled up to his house and he was around and opening my door in a second. He pulled me into his arms and carried me into his house.

"Edward! Put me down, we don't have time for this,"

"I am just making sure you don't fall and hurt yourself," he said as he walked through the door. Mr. Brown looked at us in surprise, but Edward's family just smiled.

"Edward, Carlisle is on his way and then we will talk." Alice informed us.

"There will be no talking, _Miss. Swan"_ snarled Mr. Brown "will be turned in and she will go to jail!" All around, the Cullen's started growling and Mr. Brown looked scared again. Thankfully, Jasper started to send calming waves around the room, making every one relax.

The front door opened and in came Carlisle. He was looking a bit unhappy, but his frown changed into a smile when he saw Esme. I guess seeing the person you love can make any day a good one.

"Alright, from now on, I will be the only Cullen speaking unless I give you permission."Carlisle called "Mr. Brown, what will it take for you to keep quiet about Bella and my son,"

"You really do approve of this relationship!" Mr. Brown said in shock.

"My son is happy with Bella and as long as he is happy she will always be part of the family," Carlisle said sternly leaving no room for argument. "Now I will ask you again, what will it take for you to keep quiet,"

"I never want to have to work a day in my life again. I want a beach house in Hawaii with servants. Also I want a new car of my choice and my house totally furbished."

"It's done then," Carlisle replied coolly.

"Oh, really, you think you can pay for all of this stuff?"

"Mr. Brown, have you taken a look around you? We can give you your demands," Carlisle said slowly as if he was speaking to a child. "But there is one other thing we want you to do other than keep quite. You are never to come looking for us, ever. Can you agree to these terms?"

"As all as I am away from those stupid kids at the high school, I don't care,"

"Everything will be set up in how long Alice? Carlisle asked

"Everything will be ready in about two weeks." Alice said confidently.

Mr. Brown looked a bit suspicious, but said nothing.

"Mr. Brown, now that we have everything planning out, you may leave, and if you want to talk to us before your move then you will talk to Edward or myself." Carlisle looked to Emmett "Emmett, please take our guest and drive him back to the school, so he can get his car."

Emmett nodded and Mr. Brown and he left the house.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry." I sniffed

"Why," he questioned

"You now have to pay off that horrible man and it is all my fault!" now the tears were running down my face and Edward was wiping them away.

"Bella," Carlisle chuckled "I want you to look at the amount of money this family has as a whole," He found a piece of paper and wrote down something, then handed it to me.

I looked at the paper and my eyes widen.

"Bella, the money it will take to make the man happy is almost a penny to our accounts." Carlisle said laughing because he was looking at my expression.

"Anyway Bella there is a way for you to pay it all back," Edward's voice was now in my ear and I looked at him questioning, he took my hand and took me to his room.

"How will I pay all of it back? I highly doubt I will ever be able to do that!"

"Well, I was hoping when I asked this it would be more romantic and special, but I can't wait any longer," he dropped down to one knee and I suddenly understood.

"Isabella Swan, you stole my heart 4 years ago and since then you have been the love of my life. I want to be able to spend the rest of our lives together and I want the ability to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

I lost all ability to speck so I did the only thing I could do: I nodded. He jumped up and brought me into a hug and showered me with kisses. Then I thought of something.

"How the heck does this pay back all the money our family is spending to make this man happy?"

"It will be our money, so it will be your money, plain and simple."

"Well, come on, we should go tell your family the good news, even if they already heard it."

Hand in hand we went down stairs.

**Okay, the ending was a bit rushed, but I felt like getting to the point. Also while I was writing this chapter I realized that it would be Saturday in the story, so I made a bit of a change at the beginning of the second EPOV. So now it is Monday. Anyway thank you for the many reviews, I got over 75 and I am pretty happy. By the way if any of you think this is the ending it is not! I got a few more chapters to go!**

**Alexandra**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I had just gotten to the bottom step when Alice came crashing into me.

"Oh my gosh! We are going to have so much fun planning the wedding and oh, the shopping we have to do!

"Alice! Before the wedding can be planned we have to work out some problems!" I shouted.

"Bella is right, Alice, we need to discuss what we are going to do," replied Carlisle.

"Well one thing is for sure, I am going to have to quit my job," I said

"Bella, you don't have to do that!" Edward sounded shock that I would say this.

"Edward, as far as teaching goes, it is only a job to me. And what happened with Mr. Brown just proved that I can't finish out the year at Sammamish High. So quitting is the best thing I can do, and anyway I will just say a family member has gotten very sick and I have to go take care of them." I told them.

"Again, Bella is right, Edward. Even I can't pay off all of Sammamish High if they all found out," Carlisle put in.

"Anyway Edward think of the bright side, if I quit, I can move in faster," Edward was smiling before I even finished my sentence.

"Alright, now that we got that part done, Alice and Esme, I want you two to find a beach house for Brown and Rosalie, I want you to find out what car Brown wants as well, but Emmett will go with you when you ask." The three women nodded when they got their jobs from Carlisle.

"Jasper, we are going to need a new ID's for the family," This statement confused me. "I will inform the school and my work that we are moving," Now I understood.

"Wait a minute! You guys don't need to move!" _Why would they need to move? _I wondered.

"Yes we do, Bella, we are living is a suburb to Seattle, with you as a new born, I don't want you within a 100 miles of another _house_ let alone a _city_!"Carlisle explained. "We will move to Alaska and we will most likely stay there until you have better control over your _needs_.

"I guess that makes sense, but why does the whole family need to go?" I asked

"We are going to do this as a family and we all want to be there through the hard parts, so we can support you." Jasper put in plain words

Emmet came back and Carlisle told him almost everything. He left one detail to Edward and I.

"Oh Emmett there is one last thing,"

"Okay what is it?" Emmett looked at us questioningly.

"We are getting married," I was not expecting his reaction. He started jumping around in a tight circle and chanting "I win, I win".

"Emmett, what did you win?" I asked and when I looked over to Edward, he was shaking his head.

"I made a bet with Jasper saying that Edward would propose before the end of the month!" there was a couple more "I win" before he held out his hand in front of Jasper who was getting out his checkbook.

I had to laugh at my crazy family.

The next two weeks were crazy. When I informed the office of the "sick relative", they begged for two more weeks and I agreed. Mr. Brown was MIA (when I asked Alice about this she said he was packing) and that made things easier. I made Carlisle agree to wait a month before telling the hospital and the school that they were moving. Someone would wonder if so many people left at the same time.

I pretty much lived at the Cullen's house helping them pack the small things they take with them everywhere. My apartment was packed and everything was moved out and sent to the house in Alaska.

Alice was going crazy with the wedding plans. And all I had to say was three little words "It's all yours,". Every time I talk to her all I hear about is the wedding. We are going to have the wedding in December.

My students were sad to see me leave even though I was their teacher for less than a month. I guess they liked the fact that we killed about 15 minutes every day talking about my love life.

I thought about how I was going to change into a vampire after the wedding and I realized that there was one thing I wanted to happen before I was changed.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something,"

"What is it, Bella?" He looked worried

"Well there is something that every couple does on their wedding night and I want the same thing," Edward looked at me, still not understanding.

"Edward, I want us to make love before you change me into a vampire." I said bluntly.

"Oh, Bella, I don't know if we can do that." He looked at me with sad eyes, but I could tell he really wanted to.

"Edward if we can make out for hours like we have been doing and I don't get hurt or changed, I think we can make love," He was silent for several moments (I think he was trying to come up with excuses, he just wanted to keep me safe)before he finally said

"Fine, but if anything happens we stop."

After that I was pulled into Victoria's secrets by Alice and Rosalie so many times I lost count. Something about the perfect honeymoon is never complete without the prefect lingerie, but whatever.

It finally came the day when we all were going to leave Bellevue.

"I think I am going to miss this place." I said to Edward as we drove away from the house.

"I think I will too, Bella" We were quite for a moment, before I said.

"I love you, Edward,"

"I love you too, Bella,"

**I think I am going to cry! only one more chapter on Edward and Bella and their part of the story is over! But I want your opinion on something. Do you guys want me to have an extra chapter on what happens to Mr. Brown in Hawaii? I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Alexandra**


	16. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight**

Epilogue

_1 year later_

BPOV

My life became perfect after we left for Alaska. The wedding was wonderful and the honeymoon was even better

_Flashback_

"_Edward, do you take Bella was your wife?"_

"_I do," His smile became so wide it almost looked like it would hurt._

"_And Bella do you take Edward to be your husband?"_

"_I do," My smile matched Edward's._

"_I now propose you both husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_I think I can hear cheering behind us, but right now I don't care because Edward was giving me the most amazing kiss of my life. _

_After the family was able to separate us, we had a small party. It was just the Cullen family. Back in November, I faked my death, to the rest of the world Isabella Swan died in a fiery car crash, but I was now Isabella Cullen._

_Later that night_

_We said the last of the goodbyes to the family. The family was going on a vacation for a week while Edward and I had our honeymoon at the house. He was going to change me the last day of the honeymoon._

_As soon as the door closed, Edward swept me into his arms and kissed me all the way to the bedroom._

_End Flashback_

All I have to say about the experience is that we didn't leave the bedroom for a few days. It was amazing and I believe Edward was very happy that we could go to that level.

The family came home to help me with the change and getting used to being a vampire and any powers I might have. But in the end it was not needed.

The blood had no effect on me at all. About six months after I changed, I decided I was ready to try and be around humans. Carlisle brought home a packet of blood to see if I was ready. The moment he came through the door I knew he had blood, but felt no need to drink it. He even opened the packet and I still was unmoved by the smell, the whole family was amazed.

My power was blocking any vampire's powers or enhancing them. The Cullen family could now plan a party for Alice Cullen and she would never know. Her face when we had the first party was so funny that we started doing random parties to keep surprising her. One time I had to enhance her power because she was not getting clear pictures, and she saw the future so perfectly she knew what exactly was going to happen.

I helped Jasper block his powers, but mostly when Emmett and Rosalie were making a lot of noise (we all know what I mean). Or to enhance them to win a game against Emmett.

I could even take away Emmett's super strength. It was the funniest thing to beat him at arm wrestling every time and every time he wants a rematch. I also knew in the future that I was going to have to suppress Edward's power when we went back to school.

Yes, I was going back to high school with the Cullen's. When I changed, I looked more like I looked when I was 17 only now I was vampire pretty, hence why I need to suppress his power for the first few days of school.

"Bella," I looked behind me to see Edward.

"Alice says there is going to be a real storm tonight, do you want to play?"

"Edward, I maybe a vampire but handing me a bat and/or ball is still suicide on your part." Even as a vampire I would sometimes trip. The dreadful clumsiness didn't go away totally much to Edward's and Emmett's delight and they both had very different reasons for being happy.

Edward was still happy because he could still catch me when I fall. Emmett on the other hand is happy because he can still laugh at me. Grr.

"Well, I thought I would just ask," he chuckled.

"Asking for what?" I said "Your funeral?"

He laughed "Silly Bella, I asked because I wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind."

"The day I change my mind, I will be sure to tell everyone in the family to run for their lives," we both laughed together.

After our laughter quieted down, he asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about our wedding and honeymoon," Edward was moved so that I was sitting in between his legs and he was hugging me to his chest.

"Funny, I was thinking about the same thing, do you want to do a repeat?" I turned around to slap his arm and he pretended to be hurt. I rolled my eyes but kissed the spot I hit.

"Bella,"

"Hmm?"

"I was kind of being serious, do you want to go on a second honeymoon with me and we can go somewhere instead of the family?"

"Aren't people sup post to go on their second honeymoon after several years of marriage?" I teased.

"We didn't have a real honeymoon the first time and since you can control yourself around humans, so I don't see why not," he shrugged his shoulders and placed his chin on my shoulder. "It is up to you,"

I was silent for a moment before I spoke again. "Sure why don't we have another honeymoon." Edward kissed my cheek before I could continue and then waited for me to speak. "But we go to a private place, I don't feel like dealing with humans just yet."

"Your wish is my command," He stood up and he grabbed my hand to help me up as well.

"So guess what happened." He asked

"What happened,"

"You are sup post to guess!" he teased

"Hmmm…. Alice no longer loves shopping," I said as we entered the house.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN BELLA CULLEN!" screamed Alice from where ever she was in the house. Edward and I laughed as we went to our room.

"Well, I give up, what happened?"

"Mr. Brown seems to have disappeared."

"What! What happened?"

"No one seems to know what happened, he was there one day and the next was gone,"

"Hmm. Well is anyone looking for him?" I asked

"No, it seems he was as big as a jerk there as he was in Bellevue. No one wants him back."

"Wait didn't Alice see what happened?"

"No remember we were planning another party and you blocked her powers."

"Oh, yeah" we were silent and then he asked again

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking how lucky I was to have such a perfect husband and a wonderful life. It just doesn't get any better than this."

**That is the end. I believe I am going to write the extra chapter on Mr. Brown and you will learn what happened to our unloved character. I am sorry to tose who wanted lemons, I like to read them, but I don't want to write them just yet. Anyway I am thinking of starting a new story. There is the summary..**

**The school tells Bella that she has to go back to Phoenix high and finish a course before she can graduate. As Bella is packing to leave, she sees on the weather channel Phoenix is having an unexpected cloudy week.**

**Tell me if you think I should write it. It happens after Edward comes back and all the student Cullens are coming. Give me your opinion.**

**Alexandra**


	17. Extra Chapter

**I don't own Twilight**

Extra Chapter

Mr. Brown POV

Life in Hawaii was perfect. No more annoying students and no more rainy days on end. I had to say that these Cullen's really had style. My house fit every need I had and more. The people that they hired to take care of me were good as well.

I was walking along my private beach letting the sand get in between my toes. This was the life, never having to pay any bills and yet never having to work at all.

I looked up ahead to see two figures walking on my beach, probably some lost tourists.

"Hey! This is a private beach, go back the way you came," I shouted. But they still kept coming towards me.

"Excuse me, but you are on my beach!" Damn these tourists. They still acted like they had never heard me and kept walking forward. I now could see that the figures were wearing heavy cloaks. _What the hell?_

I started walking toward them, getting ready to tell them that they needed to leave before I called the police when I saw that one of the figures was a beautiful petite girl and the other a petite boy. I did not care too much for the boy, but the girl would most definitely in the guest room next to my bedroom.

"I am sorry, are you lost? Do you need a place to stay?" I pretended to sound worried and caring, so that they would stay.

"That's very kind of you, but we are not lost and we don't need a place to stay." Her voice reminded me of some of the Cullen's voices.

"Hey are you two related to the Cullen family?" They looked at me in surprise, but the girl responded quickly.

"Yes, we are, in a way, and how would you know them?"

"They are the ones who gave that house and some other things."

"Oh? And why would they do that?"

"They wanted me to keep their little secret,"

"And what was the secret?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that." All of the sudden, the worst pain of my life was going through out my body. I screamed in agony. Then as soon as it came the pain stopped and I was breathing ragged breaths.

"You will tell us the secret if you don't want that to happen again," her voice was now menacing.

"Their son was dating a teacher at the high school I worked at, and I caught them, so they paid me off." I was still gasping after I finished telling them. The girl looked over to the boy and said.

"Alec, we are going to have to make a visit to the Cullens and see if they changed the human teacher." _Human? Why would she use that word, unless….._

"What the hell are you?!" I tried backing up to get away from the two but that pain came back all over again and I was screaming.

"Well since you are so good at keeping secrets I will let you in on one. My name is Jane and this is Alec. Our little secret is that we are vampires." _Vampires! Holy shit! _" As are the Cullens." _The Cullens are what!_

"Oh, look what I did, Alec, I told a human our secret," Jane's voice was now sickly sweet. "I guess we are going to have to kill him." The pain started again and I was screaming once again. Through my screams I could hear this Alec say.

"Jane, what has Aro said about playing with your food."

"If you don't tell, I will share."

The unknown cause of the pain stopped and I opened my eyes to see Jane leaning over me.

"Don't worry stupid human, it will only hurt a lot," With that she bit into my neck. My last thought before they drained me dry was…

_Fire! Some one stop the fire!_

**I know many of you wanted Edward to kill Brown, but having little Jane do it seemed better to me. I would like to thank the many (I mean MANY) reviewers that even reviewed once during the story. I was going to make a list of the of the reviewers that I kept seeing, but there was too many of you. I only received one bad review through out the whole story, so that makes me happy to see so many good reviews. I think I will write the new story soon, just wait a bit. Thanks again.**

**Alexandra**


	18. Author's note

**Oh and I am not going to do a squeal. I don't think I can do anything else with this plot. Anyway I feel that squeals are some times not as good as the first story.**

**I hope you will read my next story.**

**Alexandra**


	19. New Story!

**Hey the new story is up!! Please check it out!!**

**Alexandra**


	20. Name Change!

**My lovely readers! I am just letting you know I am changing my name to **_Washingtongirl23_**. **

**Alexandra**


End file.
